Malleable
by Catahoula
Summary: Santana hates his bowties: Blaine stops wearing them. Kurt wants him at WMHS: he transfers. Blaine does what people tell him. It feels good to follow others demands: nothing wrong with that. Is there? Puck isn't so sure and intervenes. Klaine Puck-frship
1. Malleable

**Malleable**

**Angst Meme Prompt:** Inspired by a tumblr post. When Santana called Blaine's bowties hideous, he stopped wearing them. It wasn't a conscious decision on his part. He's been conforming for so long that it's like a reflex for him now. Santana hates his bowties, his bowties disappear. Kurt wants him to come to McKinley, he transfers just like that. Finn tells him to sit down and shut up, and that's exactly what happens. Everything people say to him, he takes to heart. He can't help it. So that's what he does. When people insult him, as long as it's something he **can** change, he will. ... There's nothing wrong with that... is there? Bonus: Someone, not necessarily Kurt, realizes that Blaine reflexively conforms to whatever people tell him, and tries to help him realize how very, very fucked up that is.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Puck + Blaine friendship, background Klaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T: adult concepts and lifestyles discussed  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> D/s. That said - this isn't smut: no sex.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee and its characters don't belong to me - just look at the terrible continuity for proof. I would have also forced Mr. Salling to shave the dead animal off his head, or have the hair stylist do it if the producers torture the actor with making him suffer this atrocity.

**Malleable**

Santana had told him his bow ties offended her. She had a lot on her plate right now. And it was such a small thing to do... Blaine stopped wearing bow ties. He liked them. But they were a bit eccentric, so not everyone did. Really, it wasn't a big deal.

* * *

><p>Puck narrowed his eyes. Second day without a bow tie in residence. Did the kid know what he was doing? He wasn't sure. He'd give him another day, wait and observe some more, before taking action.<p>

Third day. And no, he was pretty sure Blaine had no fucking idea what that was about, despite being the one _doing_ it. Time to test a bit and eventually interfere. He liked the kid: if he remained this unaware about his own motivations he could land in some deep shit without even realizing it.

Puck waited until he got Blaine alone. Tina hadn't looked surprised when he'd asked her to occupy Kurt. She'd searched his face for something, and apparently found it because she put a soft hand on his forearm and nodded. Girl was quiet, but a good observer. Maybe she'd seen something too.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still rearranging the seating which had been disturbed by their collective jamming session when Puck asked him over. He went. Puck looked at him for a moment, weirdly intense, and he wondered if he'd missed something. Had Puck wanted him to do something else?<p>

The jock had been kind enough to include him, even with Finn's obvious disapproval. Puck had rolled his eyes, told Finn to stop menstruating (which had nearly made Blaine laugh, despite being a really inappropriate and possibly sexist thing to say), ordered Blaine to ignore _Finnessa_ and kept Blaine right where he was. Blaine had had lots of fun and finally again felt part of something bigger when practicing the "Hot for Teacher"-number: nearly like being in the Warblers. More than even when doing West Side Story, though Puck, along with Mike and Tina, had been nice to him there too. It would be rude and ungrateful to pay him back with inattention.

Puck had something in his hand. He opened it to let a few guitar picks fall, right between them.

"Blaine. Why don't you get those for me?" he'd asked.

Blaine was on his knees, bending forward and collecting the fallen picks lying around Puck's feet before he'd consciously thought about it. He had heard Puck sigh above him. Then Puck shifted, Blaine saw movement out of the corner of his eye and before he could even look up there was a boot on him. He startled, unsure for a moment. Puck's heel was right on his neck, his foot rested between Blaine's shoulder blades. What- The heavy boot exerted pressure, not violently or harshly: gently and confidently, directing him further downward. Blaine went.

He felt weird for a moment, like he should get up. Do something. But this was clearly what Puck wanted from him. And he still had a job to do... He reached for the last two picks. He didn't know what to do now. Puck's foot was still on him, he couldn't really look up at him without dislodging it. So he didn't. He hoped Puck would clear this all up, tell him what he wanted.

The other boy sighed again. It sounded more amused than displeased though. Then he took his foot from Blaine's back and moved away a bit. He righted himself, picks in hand. Puck had sat down on one of the front row chairs Blaine had put back in order earlier. He looked intense again as he sat there watching Blaine, legs splayed in typical Puck-fashion, head tilted, face unreadable, eyes dark, searching Blaine's face for- _something. _Blaine wasn't sure for what, but he hoped he wouldn't disappoint him. He hated disappointing people, especially those he liked. Puck finally beckoned him over and held out his hand. Oh, the picks! Of course. He handed them over, then fidgeted slightly on his spot. Was there anything- The sitting boy interrupted his thought process.

"Sit down there for a moment, Blaine." He gestured in front of himself. There wasn't a chair but Blaine could just sit on the ground, it wasn't really dirty or had anything gross on it. He sat cross-legged, feeling the floor against his naked ankles. When he'd situated himself he looked up at Puck. Who watched him, intent. This was quickly becoming a theme and he still didn't know what he had done - or was supposed to do. Puck just stared.

"Puck? No offense, but you're acting a bit weird. Is everything okay? Can I do something?"

"Yeah. You can. I want you to listen. Closely. When I'm done you'll ask your questions or say what _you_think."

He didn't give Blaine time to do more than nod before continuing. "You transferred from Dalton because Kurt wanted you here with him."

Of course. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy, to have the senior-year of his dreams after his dismal last year. His parents had been rather miffed when he'd changed school so abruptly. Dalton's tuition had already been paid and was of course non-refundable. Blaine had been sorry. But Kurt wanted him here, and he wanted to make Kurt happy: so he thought he'd still made the right decision which Kurt had reaffirmed every single day since. Even if McKinley was no comparison to Dalton academically. Even if he felt a bit lost here. Even if most students pretty much ignored him and he missed the tight-knit Warbler-friendship. Even if it had clearly offended Finn somehow...

"I heard you offered to defer the lead in our musical when Kurt was disappointed about not getting it and his own small part."

Yes, he had. His boyfriend had been really upset, hurt, as much as he tried to play it down. Blaine hadn't known about it then, but apparently Kurt had even been laughed off the stage during his audition. No wonder he felt so insecure! That must have been awful. It was the least Blaine could have done to make things right for Kurt again. But Kurt hadn't wanted him to give it up, had told him how amazing Blaine would be in the part he had coveted. That was simply Kurt: so generous and sensitive beneath his tough, remote exterior. Blaine felt so privileged to see this unguarded side of his boyfriend all the time. He'd have dropped Tony in a heartbeat if it would have made Kurt feel better, feel like Blaine supported and believed in him, no matter what. It wasn't like it was a terrible sacrifice on his part...

"You sat down and shut up when Finn told you to when we practiced. He interrupted you and you had a good idea you were telling me about."

Well, Finn had been a bit rude and pushy. Again. But that didn't mean _he _had to act in kind. He could always bring up his idea later and approach Puck at a more convenient time, without riling Finn... And he had, when Finn had been occupied with one of the band kids. Where was Puck going with all this?

"Santana told you your bow ties offended her when she dismissed your song. You haven't worn one for three days now. You've had one of these things on _every single day _since you started."

Puck was right about Santana dismissing Kurt's and his performance. She really should have been nicer: she'd known Kurt for years now and he'd only tried to show her support. Blaine hadn't liked it and thought she had been deliberately mean. But she had her whole world upended, had been forced to do and acknowledge things she hadn't wanted to, terrified of rejection as much as she tried to deny it. That was a lot to cope with. If it made her feel a little bit better if he forewent his bow ties... Who was he to deny her that? She hadn't asked him to chop off his hand. He could still wear his bow ties on weekends or if he changed clothes after school.

"You do what people tell you. You do it without even noticing that you comply with other people's wishes - even if they clash with your own. You're doing it especially for people who are important to you. But you also bend for a rude and unapologetic bitch like Santana - she's my girl, but let's be real here - who has done nothing but mock and belittle you and your boy. Or for a boy who is jealous and feels insecure about you taking over "his" place. Or for me, who hasn't really done anything for you, is pretty much just a neutral glee-mate. You probably have rationalizations for all of this, reasons why it's simply the best thing to do as people want."

Puck paused for a moment, watching Blaine. Perhaps letting it sink in or giving him the chance to protest. Blaine wasn't sure what to do. Everything Puck had said was factually true. He couldn't dispute anything, even if he wanted to. Well, he wasn't quite sure about the last part: Puck had made it sound so- _extreme. _Unhealthy even, as if Blaine was hurting himself, doing things to keep people happy!

And also- "You've been kind to me. You included me, even when you didn't have to. You're not just a neutral acquaintance, not to me. Unless you prefer that of course! I don't want to force an unwanted friendship on you. I'm not sure what to say about the other things..."

"You just went to your knees because I told you to pick up stuff I threw down deliberately. And you saw me doing it. You had no obligation to come over and collect my mess just because I said so. Then I didn't let you up: I put my foot on your neck and you didn't even question me. You were unsure and a bit freaked. But as soon as you understood that I _expected_ you to quietly stay down under me, you complied. I've _felt _you going nearly boneless, relax right under my boot as soon as you noticed I wouldn't budge and wanted to keep you there. And you let me, just like that."

Puck's eyes bore into his own. He felt himself flushing a bit. It sounded weird, hearing it recounted like that when it had felt so-, so normal, so _natural _while it was happening. He felt unsettled, wanted to look down to escape that perceptive gaze. But Puck didn't want that from the way he acted. He met the large hazel eyes though it was difficult. He didn't know what to say.

"You just went with it because it comes natural to you: doing what you're told. Because it gives you pleasure. Obeying. Pleasing others. Putting others before you. Submitting."

Puck stopped speaking and simply looked at him again. He really was a stunningly handsome man (even with the hair) Blaine thought randomly and completely inappropriately. Blaine really should concentrate here instead of wasting Puck's time while his hormones got the best of him. He wanted something from Blaine. An answer of some kind? He'd said – what felt like a life time ago - that he wanted Blaine to ask questions or tell him his own opinions... So he tried to gather his racing thoughts and voice the multitude of feelings chasing themselves around in his guts.

"I've- I don't know what to say. I've never thought about it in those terms. Or at all, really. ... I feel like I should tell you you're wrong, that it isn't like that. That _I'm_not like that. … But everything you said is true. And- some, the last part, it made me uncomfortable. But it's more because you spelled something out, laid it right out in the open, that I never consciously thought about or noticed about myself despite being such a big part of me. It's strange."

He laughed. It came out a bit harshly, choked.

"How can I not know this when I'm the one doing it?" He exhaled shakily, raking a hand through his heavily gelled hair (his father wasn't a fan of his natural curly hair). "I guess I'm pretty unobservant when it comes to myself, huh?"

"Naw. It's a big thing to learn about yourself. Nothing wrong with not figuring it out while you're still a freaking teenager, lots of people don't this early in life." Puck sounded oddly reassuring, gentle, nearly. "Honestly, I wouldn't even have said anything if I didn't think it was kinda dangerous in your case."

"Dangerous? I don't- what do you mean? Oh god, you don't mean to Kurt, do you? Don't-"

"Calm down!" Puck's voice held a note of command that was hard to ignore even while panicking. "Relax," he continued softer "I'm not talking about endangering Kurt. I mean to you. You're not the kind of submissive who just likes to let go in bed for a few hours of fun and kicks: spankings, handcuffs, bondage, orders... the usual kinky stuff."

Blaine knew he was gaping, he couldn't help it. The usual stuff? And Puck said it so nonchalantly, as if it was something he encountered every day. Maybe he did, though? There were lots of rumors centering on Puck and his status as McKinley's - and possibly Lima's - sex god. If even Blaine had heard those things flying around - disconnected as he was aside from Kurt - it must mean something, some substance behind the gossip.

"You're doing it all in real life, in everyday life. At the moment you're willing to please just about anyone with a strong enough personality. And that gets dangerous when you don't even know you're doing it. As you do... Just wandering around, obeying people, believing you honestly do what's best for everyone, _including yourself. _When it's not, cause you have the self-preservation of a lemming skipping towards the abyss. Which you don't even notice cause you're so stoked you pleased everybody else."

Puck fixed him with another intense look.

"_That's _what I'm talking about. It can fuck your life up pretty bad if you don't have control of it. If you don't know what you're prone to do cause it feels natural. What you need to look out for to keep yourself safe - and those around you too, yeah. So in that way... yeah, Kurt could be involved too if you can't say no."

"Uhm, don't you think that's a bit extreme? You make me sound as if I have no free will and going along with everything random people want like a puppet!"

"_Haven't you_, lately? It's how I noticed."

Blaine flushed, he'd somehow forgotten. Puck laughed, good-natured rather than mocking, so it was okay.

"Be glad San's distracted by her own shit now - she'd have eaten you alive with this kind of ammo. And not in a good way." Puck winked.

Uh, straight innuendo.

Puck stretched luxuriously on his chair - like a cat in the sun, Blaine thought, looking away from the flash of toned stomach showing - then rested one of his booted feet on Blaine's thigh.

"W-What are you doing?" Great, now he stuttered. What next?

"Getting comfy, what else? You're conveniently sitting right in front of me. Help a dude out, will ya?"

"...Alright."

Blaine looked down at Puck's foot resting on one of his crossed legs as if it belonged there, feeling his face getting hot again. The weight of it, the sight was somehow comforting. He felt grounded.

He shouldn't like this: it made him _really_ weird. A freak. Being gay seemed a banality in comparison. Feeling good about- what? being Puck's personal foot rest? serving someone? doing as told? But it pleased Puck and, strangely, it made _him_happy too. So it was alright. Blaine had always been laid back, able to go with the flow. This wasn't different, now that he knew about it. And it felt really good. He wanted to stay. Just. Like. That.

"Alright? You fine down there?"

Puck sounded kind. He was really nice. Blaine liked doing what he told him. Puck had helped him so much; he really needed to find a way to pay him back. Not by obeying, that was for him too so it didn't count. Blaine thought it shouldn't at least: it had to be something _just _for Puck. He'd think about it later, when he didn't feel so relaxed. Puck also sounded a bit concerned, though he had no idea why. Of course he was fine, what a weird question. He felt great, he could float like this all day.

"I'm great. Wonderful. 's nice." He sounded a bit strange. Perhaps because he was so relaxed. Boneless, Puck had said. Yeah.

"Really? And if I move my foot 6 inches higher to the left? That alright?"

What was he talking about? That sounded like a math problem. Blaine couldn't be bothered with that right now. He felt too good. Puck wanted an answer though, he'd kicked him - nudged really, didn't hurt. What did he want again? Puck put more weight on his foot, pressing down. Ah, yes... Of course he could. Puck could do whatever he wanted. Didn't he know? Blaine was all for it, it all felt good.

", 'course."

"Really?" Now he sounded- mean. No. Sharp. Why? "_Blaine, focus! _Really? 6 inches up to the left? Kurt down with that?"

Kurt? What had Kurt to do with this? Kurt liked him. Loved him too. Kurt wanted him to feel good. Kurt was down with whatever made Blaine happy, he was sure of it. Just like Blaine with Kurt. And why did it matter if Puck put his foot a bit up and- oh.

Oh.

On his- Oh god. Right where his groin was!

The drowsy comfort ripped away so fast it made him dizzy. Blaine's head snapped up, mortification on his face. Puck wasn't amused. He looked stern.

"You with me again?"

He lifted his boot from Blaine's thigh. Thank god, not from his-, from his crotch! Where he was achingly hard. Oh crap. Blaine nodded, but he couldn't look up again. He felt too humiliated, too stunned. He had nearly-, that would have been cheating. It felt like cheating.

"Holy shit, you go down_ fast! _Never seen anything like that. You worried me there kid."

"What was that? I nearly- oh god!" He was shaking. Puck cupped his jaw firmly and tilted his chin up, forcing Blaine to look him in the eyes.

"That? That was you not being able to say no. That was you so lost in pleasure, in the endorphin-rush of pleasing someone, doing as you're told, that you would have done anything I told you to and been happy about it. That was you so deep into your own submission and what it does for you, you leave your own free will behind. _That _was what you thought sounded 'a bit extreme', too unrealistic to affect you. Still think it's unrealistic? You agreeing to, even asking for, shit that can be dangerous? Can hurt you, can hurt Kurt or anyone you care for?"

Puck's eyes softened and the grip on his jaw lessened but he left his hand there. Blaine vaguely thought that it helped somehow.

Puck had been right: this was dangerous! Insane, even. What was wrong with him? How could he function with something like that buried within his own psyche? Something that made it feel good, _right,_to do things that could/would harm himself. Or Kurt… To just go along with whatever anyone demanded?

What if it hadn't been Puck, who managed to snap him out of it, who hadn't taken advantage even with Blaine practically _begging for it? _

What if it had been Santana? Or Finn, who loathed him? Or someone truly evil?

"Look, it's not quite as horrifying as it seems now. Relax."

Harder done than said. Especially if relaxing was so dangerous...

"You'll learn to control it. You'll not feel the need to obey everyone around you. You're probably going to have a type you have to be careful around: a type that makes you _want_to submit instinctively. But you'll master your instincts. Just like mankind did more or less successfully with a ton of shit we're instinctively wired to do. But we don't do it, which is why the world still exists more or less intact. Or we indulge instincts on special occasions only and stuff. Regulate it...

Self-preservation and routine will kick in too when you get used to it, learn to recognize the signs. The rush isn't always going to be this extreme. Damn, I didn't even do anything, really! Impressive _and _scary. I'd say I'm just that good," Puck winked and flashed the trademark cocky grin. "And I am. But really, it was a first time hit, taking you totally by surprise. It'll mellow, settle down. Unless someone deliberately plays with you, hits the kinks you'll find out about with practice _and you allow it_, you won't get shit like now from someone ordering you to pass the salt or stop wearing bow ties. Or you slit your wrists 'cause San's telling you to go away and die. You won't sink so deep, so fast, from so little. You'll be able to control it."

Puck looked seriously at him.

"Look hobbit, I never break promises. Something that gets me into serious trouble by the way. Cause I can be stupid about making promises. And then I keep 'em... But I _promise _you: it'll be okay. You're gonna manage it. You're not a freak. You're submissive - not a brainless golem. You'll just prefer and maybe need someone else to lead, to take control, to tell you what's what. And you'll like it. But you're gonna decide when, how and who. You'll channel it. It's not the end of the world as you know it."

"You said I wasn't submissive in bed. But that was... there, uh, was a sexual element there. Sorry."

Given that Puck was rampantly hetero, he figured it would be safer to apologize in case he freaked out about accidentally turning Blaine on. Of course, Puck had turned out to be remarkably unfreakable so far. In addition to very knowledgeable (Blaine couldn't imagine trying to get his head around this alone, without a clue what happened to and in him. He'd probably be on the edge of some high building right now, trying to talk himself into or out of jumping, depending...) and also astonishingly kind and helpful.

"I said you weren't _just _submissive in bed but also in everyday life and non-sexy situations. Which is more than your average sub. It's what makes you more vulnerable to being taken advantage of. Cause it can happen when you don't expect it, like at all. Or if the other guy doesn't even know he takes advantage: they'll just ask you to do or demand something and see you complying. Could be for any reason, they wouldn't know. You do get a sex rush from obeying, even if what you're doing isn't sexy at all. Like now. We didn't do anything sexual, really. It turned you on 'cause pleasing me got you hot."

"So, what do I do now? How do I control this, me? How do I keep from mindlessly pleasing people?"

"You'll go home, do whatever makes you feel relaxed and safe and crap, and then start thinking. You need to come to terms with who you are and how it affects you and possibly others. And you do research, find out what's it all about, how you notice becoming submissive to someone and perhaps even why you're like that."

Puck held out his hand for Blaine's phone.

"Gimme your number, Imma send you some links tonight." He put his own number in, then sent a text. He grinned. "Don't worry, it won't be _all _porn!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"You'll get your head around this and then get your boy and talk to him. Hummel might not be down with domming you, not everyone is (don't think just 'cause someone's bitchy or assertive or confident they'll automatically want to dom someone). Perhaps you won't even want him to, yet - or ever. But at least he can help you notice when you put others before yourself. Can help you keep checking that he doesn't take advantage of your willingness to please. Or unknowingly pressures you into stuff. Like following him to NY next year without finishing high school or shit…"

Blaine winced. That sounded suspiciously like what happened with transfering schools this year...

"That's how you do it. So, Beginner Submissive 101 done - class dismissed! Not gonna check your homework or make up pop quizzes. But you can ask me shit if you need to."

"You figured me out just by observing me. Something I wasn't even aware of... May I ask you something personal? How do you know so much about this?"

"Figuring out... honestly? It wasn't that difficult. It added up pretty fast once I knew to pay attention. I wasn't the only one noticing either. As I said, you got lucky with oblivious Santana, who's a weakness-detector in hot girl shape usually. But Tina has at least a vague idea too. Not sure if it's 100% the right one, but yeah, she knew something. Girl definitely noticed you changing your style for a throwaway bitch-line from Santana. She distracted Kurt for me so I'd get you alone and I didn't tell her anything."

Puck must have noticed his worried expression. "I didn't say a single word to her about any of this, actually. She'll keep quiet if that's what you're worried about. If she said anything to Mike, he'll know to keep his mouth shut too. You can trust them both, they're cool. And adventurous enough themselves."

He grinned, before becoming serious again.

"As for knowing how it works... I'm the other way round. I get off on taking control, calling the shots. Not really outside the bedroom though: I'm fine with keeping that shit there. I'm sure it's no secret to you that I've been with lots of women - not with Hummel as your boyfriend who, let's face it, is a terrible gossip... I've done lots of stuff, tried lots of things and had a hell of a lot of experienced partners so I know what I like. So that's that."

Puck lightly kicked his right knee.

"Now scram, before your boy thinks I've murdered you - or worse, tried to force you to wear socks. What's _that_about by the way? If anything about you is freaky, it's that, no shit. You're not some kind of house elf, terrified of getting socks and being cast out, are you?"

Puck knew Harry Potter. Of course he would. After today nothing Puck knew, short of secretly being a neurosurgeon or CIA agent, would surprise him. Blaine laughed as he got up, he couldn't help it. It felt good after this roller coaster of emotions and revelations.

"No. I just don't like to wear them. I can only hope no one orders me to until I get the random obeying sorted." Blaine grinned at the other boy.

"And Puck? Thank you so, so much! I have no idea how I would have coped with this, _me, _without you. And I probably would have found out at a really stupid time too. I owe you big time: anything, any time, just say the word. You're an awesome friend; don't let anyone ever tell you differently! I'd be honored to be yours. If you want to, that is."

Puck looked strangely at him for a moment, as if he hadn't expected any acknowledgment of what he'd done for Blaine. Then he nodded, once.

On impulse Blaine reached for his left hand and pressed a kiss to the slightly scraped (from football? hopefully) knuckles. Then, still grinning, he fled the choir room before Puck decided Blaine had exceeded his tolerance for non-hetero-normative behavior - or possibly just his tolerance for Blaine and his baggage.

He had a lot of things to do and ponder. Which probably wouldn't take _that_ long for such a huge reveal, all things considered: he was a laid back guy and malleable, after all. That could be a good trait to have for coming to terms with things like this. He'll get there. And Puck had offered him help it he needed it. And when he had done this, come to terms with this part of him, he'd tell Kurt. They'd do this together. As always.


	2. Coffee and Couple Woes

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments, alerts and favs! I'm still finding my way around FFnet for actually posting rather than just reading but it's all appreciated.

Jewel Queen: I can't take credit for the initial idea since that is the original prompter's but I'm happy you enjoy my take on it. And a look into the future just for you: there _will_ be a sequel to this story tying into a kink meme prompt featuring the charas, branching from this universe. And that one will be explicit... It'll be a while and can be read alone, but it's gonna happen!

Bagting Hangin: Thank you. Blaine has a very submissive personality here: he is by no means without his own will but has not yet learned to live with it. I think canon!Blaine has a lot of positive qualities. He's friendly, polite, positive, eager to help and has a calm, engaging personality – but I don't think I could call him strong-willed: the things mentioned in the prompt and in last chapter leading Puck to identify Blaine as submissive (that interpretation of events isn't canon, just a conclusion) _are_ canon after all! He _does_ defer to people, both friends and near strangers – a lot.

Aledda: Thanks a lot for the kind words! It's great to hear that readers actually ponder this little tale, thinking about my versions of the characters. And "hi" from the angst meme!

* * *

><p>Kurt had noticed Blaine seeking out Puck openly. The jock in turn pulled him into conversations with Mike, Tina and sometimes Artie as well as into a few jam sessions. Puck had taken to run interference when fellow Gleeks (especially Finn and Santana) demanded things from Blaine or he redirected Blaine by casually giving him an order himself. Puck's demands took precedence over those of others in Blaine's mind for some reason: maybe because Puck was the only one who <em>knew<em>. Maybe because it was Puck, who liked being in charge as much as Blaine liked not to be. Hell, maybe Blaine had somehow imprinted on the other boy... it didn't really matter, it just was.

Sometimes Blaine searched him out when he really wanted to please someone and Kurt wasn't available or had no wishes. When it truly became a _need_ demanding to be satisfied, the necessity to please and serve itching under his skin, making him twitchy and feeling discontent. Then he silently would go to Puck who'd demand Blaine do something harmless but fulfilling for him. _Or_ something involving Puck's homework... All without them ever talking again about the why and how. Blaine knew, Puck knew, and that was all there was to it. Who would have thought that Puck of all people could be so discreet?

Kurt watched him carefully, following Blaine over to Puck's group when he usually would have stayed with Rachel or Quinn and Mercedes (Blaine previously sitting next to him and mostly just listening to their "girl"-talk, Kurt's phrase) and starting to show a suspicious amount of attention to conversations centering around Halo or college football. Topics in other words, which usually would have had Kurt fleeing into the opposite direction as fast as possible.

When Kurt had made the 4th off-hand reference to how very, very 100% straight Puck was, Blaine had finally understood that Kurt was genuinely worried about his boyfriend crushing on Puck. Blaine hadn't yet felt up to share exactly _what_ had made him latch onto Puck. So he told Kurt a truth fitting for the pre-"subvention" time, as Blaine had dubbed the event in his mind: Puck had been the only guy, other than Kurt of course, who'd really welcomed him into ND and Blaine was a) grateful and b) liked the guy as a good friend. Kurt's disbelieving scoff at hearing him classifying Puck as a friend had hurt Blaine a bit: he told Kurt that _yes_, he had actually offered and Puck had accepted his friendship, truly. Kurt had been forced to admit that Puck was indeed friendly with Blaine and included him in things he never invited Kurt to... And suddenly Blaine had wondered if his boyfriend was jealous in more ways than the obvious one he'd assumed: Kurt was hanging out exclusively with the girls and he always portrayed it as his preferred choice. Maybe it wasn't quite as clear cut? He had assured Kurt that he was as madly in love with him as ever and meant it.

Of course Blaine had noticed how extremely good-looking Puck was: it was hard _not_ to. One had to be blind to miss it. And he might have had a fantasy or three, usually involving Puck ordering him around, making him do things which were, yeah, becoming increasingly sexual. But fantasies were fantasies. Even the most devoted couple didn't exclusively fantasize about each other 100% of the time. The human mind wasn't that much in control of its subconscious. He and Kurt had even talked about it, when Kurt had had a sex dream very obviously not involving Blaine – unless Blaine in Kurt's mind was classified as Jacob and riding a motorcycle - the name he'd moaned out with Blaine lying next to him. They both agreed that it was natural and no big deal. Weirdly they could talk really easily about anything couple-y or sexual, the _doing_ was the awkward and somewhat difficult part for them.

So Blaine might have a bit of a crush on Puck, in addition to the friendship. But it was more the kind of crush directed at unattainable movie stars or fictional characters. The kind Kurt nursed for Taylor Lautner. The kind Blaine himself directed at men like Vin Diesel or Jason Statham or sensitive artist types (his taste in men was strangely divided) - perhaps with a bit of hero-worship and a great deal of gratitude thrown in. But it was nothing that made him look at _Kurt_ in a different way or made his boyfriend less desirable.

What Blaine hadn't yet talked about to Kurt was his own very submissive personality and how it affected Blaine and their relationship. Somehow there hadn't really been a good time. He'd tried to start a conversation a few times; but it had either been derailed before he managed to get to the point or they had been interrupted. Or he had been so subtle Kurt hadn't even been able to make out the topic Blaine inexpertly - and possibly a bit cowardly - tried to broach. And with the way they only very slowly eased into a sex live _at all_ he didn't think his submissiveness should become a part of their romantic life yet. Perhaps later, once they'd finally figured the vanilla sex out...

There were also extenuating circumstances hindering Blaine to finally open up to Kurt completely. One of those "circumstances" was in fact right here right now with them in the Lima Bean. The circumstance, more commonly known as _Sebastian_, was sitting next to Blaine and had his hand on Blaine's knee under the table. Blaine had gently dislodged it twice already. Sebastian had given him a cocky grin or a wink in return and simply started the next attack – safely shielded from Kurt's eyes. Kurt, who from the other side, was clutching Blaine's hand over the table in a very pointed manner.

Both boys were sniping at each other, steadfastly ignoring any and all attempts from Blaine to steer the conversation into less confrontational territory. Actually they were ignoring _Blaine_ (other than the touching) in favor of their verbal fight. He felt trapped.

But he also didn't want to displease any of them. Kurt, because he loved him. Sebastian because he was the more confident of the two and his aggressive self-assurance was attractive and compelling even though Blaine didn't want to sleep with him or date him.

"Blaine!"

The bark rang through the café and Blaine's head whipped around, searching out the source. Puck stood at a table near the other side of the Lima Bean, looking pissed off: he had a hand out and was beckoning imperiously. Blaine excused himself hastily (and insincerely, given how glad he was to get away from the poisonous atmosphere around him) and quickly made his way over to where Puck was now sitting down again, a cup in front of him, momentarily alone at a table for three.

He greeted the fellow Gleek when he came to a stop next to Puck, unsure how to proceed: looking down at the sitting boy felt wrong somehow, though he couldn't quite identify why. But it would be presumptuous to just sit down uninvited. He stayed standing next to Puck's chair, in the jock's line of sight, but far enough to avoid crowding him. Puck watched him for a moment, the irritation slowly leaving his face. Blaine fought to keep from fidgeting. Finally Puck jerked his chin towards a chair. Blaine was about to sit down, when he remembered that Puck had nodded at the chair next to him rather than at the one across he was about to sit in. He quickly changed direction and sat down in the right chair. Hopefully he hadn't displeased Puck, being so inattentive.

"What's happening over there, hobbit? It looked like Hummel and the stick figure were going to grab a limb each and start to tear you apart any moment."

"That's what it felt like." Blaine smiled weakly. "Then you could have come in and played Solomon."

He suddenly wondered if Puck knew what he was talking about and if Puck would be insulted if he explained? Yes/no?

"I meant because Solom-"

"Yeah, that would have been fun: proposing to cleave you in half in the middle of Lima Bean. Shame I left the sword in my other jacket. Not sure those two would have come to their senses though and avoided the bloodshed. It would have ended with a SWAT-team storming in with my luck... And Blaine – I do know my Jewish heroes. Remember, _Jewish_ guy here? With a traditional Jewish mom for extra points. That's my heritage you were trying to explain to me."

"Sorry Puck. I didn't mean any offense."

"Yah, I know. Forgiven. Now. Dish!"

"Oh, hello Puck. What are _you_ doing here?"

Kurt probably hadn't wanted to sound so snippy Blaine guessed. He was likely still fired up from his bitch fest with or rather against Sebastian. Had he followed him or had Sebastian left?

"Hi Kurt, 'm waiting for my Grammy-nomination; Brit told me they announce them here. What's it look like? I'm getting a coffee. Uhuh, no sitting down! Hummel, leave us for a mo. Get yourself whatever girly no-fat stuff–iato something you chug down, Blaine whatever he takes and me a coffee: large, strong, black and sweet. Like me."

Kurt sniffed and rolled his eyes "I hate to destroy your delusions since I realize you don't have much else. But- you're not Black, Puck!"

"What? My heart doesn't count? It's black. Must you reduce everything to race? That's some kinda nasty -ism, I'm sure. You really should be more sensitive with minorities, I'm wounded. Anyway, you got my order. Don't rush." Kurt of course didn't move. "Well, get to it!"

"You can't tell me what to do! And do I look like your waiter, Puckerman?"

"Nope. You sure don't." Puck's eyes racked over Kurt, very deliberately. "They wouldn't let you work here in this mess someone conned you into calling 'fashion' and shelling out big bucks for. Were they running out of yarn half-way again? Is there a global wool shortage threatening our economy and the world of high fashion?"

Kurt, face color approaching puce, already riled from Sebastian, looked ready to beat Puck with his new YSL leather satchel, a steal at 70% reduced as Blaine knew. Before his boyfriend could execute any violence, and consequently get hospitalized in turn by the much more muscular boy, Puck continued.

"Seriously, Kurt: scram. I wanna have a word with your boy. Whattaya think we gonna do for fucks sake? Screw right here on the table? Rob a bank? Divide all Regional-solos up between us? Invite bean-pole over there to an orgy without you? You should trust Blaine enough to leave us for 5 minutes."

That had Kurt looking uncomfortable, he flushed. Puck narrowed his eyes at Kurt, seeming to read him. "If it helps: I'll keep the creep away from your boy; promise."

Kurt glared, stuck his nose in the air and went.

"That's really impressive! Few people get him to calm down when he's this angry, let alone make him do something."

"Yeah, call me the Kurt-whisperer," Puck dead-panned, already getting bored by the exchange. His gaze became intent.

"So, what is this all about? Kurt looks like a serial killer in the making when up against this guy. Reminded me of Quinn actually." He shuddered. "Spill, before he co-"

"Hi Blaine! Just wanted to say goodbye before I'm off and make sure we're still on. _Hello there_, hunky muscled god! Why don't I know _you?_ We should rectify that very soon-"

Oh no, of course Sebastian wouldn't leave him alone, especially without Kurt in sight.

"Sebastian! That's Puck. He's straight, strictly hetero! Leave him be plea-"

"He's also getting annoyed, stick figure. Get lost. We're busy here."

"Wow, hot _and_ pushy! Nice. You can order me around anytime, big boy, but preferably a bit more private than this and with less cl-"

Puck stood up. Blaine thought, with the part of his brain not busy panicking, that the aura of barely controlled menace he suddenly projected was quite impressive. If it weren't so scary. And disturbingly hot...

Unfortunately Sebastian seemed to think so too. He looked more interested than intimidated and was about to open his mouth again, eyes sparkling. Puck stepped right into the skinny boy which shut him up. He was only an inch or so taller than Sebastian but he probably outweighed him by about 50 lbs of solid muscle. Then he glared and, dropping his voice lower than Blaine had ever heard it, bit out

"Move. _Now._ Before I make you."

Puck could tear the Warbler to pieces without breaking a sweat and he appeared to seriously consider doing so. Luckily Sebastian had noticed the danger too, showed some common sense and _finally_ left. Though not before winking at Puck and throwing a kiss with a mouthed 'later' at Blaine as soon as he'd safely left Puck's immediate range...

Thank god Kurt was still in a spirited discussion with his barista and hadn't seen the Seb-attack. Blaine carefully looked around, checking if they'd be asked to leave (ever since his disastrous Jeremiah-serenade he'd been wary about garnering attention in places like this) but the scene seemed to have gone unnoticed by customers and staff alike. It wasn't that surprising, now that he could think rationally again: Puck didn't shove his chair back loudly nor did he do anything showy. All in all he had stood for perhaps ten seconds only; he'd spoken quietly too. The whole thing had really been over quickly. It just had felt endless while it happened.

"Well. Sorry about that. Uh, that was Sebastian. He's a Warbler. I didn't know him at Dalton: he transferred after me. We met when I visited and he was friendly. Very friendly. Uh, _really_ friendly. He keeps seeking me out. Kurt doesn't like him."

"Yeah, _I wonder why_," Puck drawled. "So, douche's blatantly hitting on you. And Kurt's in bitch-mode to fend off the threat. And you?"

"Pardon? What about me?"

Now Puck looked exasperated. "You're at the center of this gay soap opera, moron! Do you want to get hot and heavy with pin head?"

"No! Of course not! I love Kurt!"

"So, why haven't you told him to shove off? Is Kurt clamoring for a threesome with him?"

"_No!_ Why would you even-? Kurt loathes him."

"Hmm…. Which brings me back to: why haven't you told him to shove off?

"It's not that easy. He's a Warbler."

"What, you're not allowed to say 'no' to those? _Damn_, if only I'd known! I'd have transferred and totally would've hit up Eva Longoria, and Jessica Alba, and Adriana Lima and-"

"I didn't mean it like that, Puck. Which you know. At first I wanted to be friendly. And I missed the Warblers; we were a great team, great friends," he wondered for a panicked moment if he'd offended Puck yet again, because he had just implied New Directions weren't. Which was true: for him. Yet.

But Puck didn't look insulted, just thoughtful.

"He was the only one who had time to really talk. He was very complimentary and confident. Funny too, if a bit cocky and prone to bragging. And he's always around. We've all been to Scandals together, that's the g-"

"Gay bar. As in: only one around here. Seriously, _stop explaining stuff._ I grew up here; this is my home-turf. I know every seedy spot and drinking hole in this town and believe me there's a lot of them. Did you know Lima has the highest crime rate of all small towns in Ohio and one of the highest per capita nationwide? No? Well, you learned something then. Remember it as incentive to get outta here as soon as possible."

Puck leaned forward, "So, why did- what's your annoying couple name? Blurt? Kurne?- end up gay bar cruising with a guy one of you hates and the other is reluctantly hot for _and_ scared of? You lost me there."

"I'm not hot for Sebastian!" Puck just stared at him, knowingly. Blaine flushed. "I love Kurt!"

"I bet you do. And bean pole creeps you out, understandably: smarmy little douche nozzle. But there's a part of you that's attracted to whatever invisible thing it is that's attractive. Probably his pushiness. Which is why you haven't sent him off. Not like you mean it. He can't be that much of a stalker what with you sending mixed messages like _having gay nights on the town with him and your boyfriend._"

"... He's very forward. Confident. Doesn't take no for an answer."

Blaine looked down at the table, seeking refuge in studying the thoroughly uninteresting material.

"And you like that. Of course you do." Puck leaned very close to him. "This is the kinda situation I've been warning you about. The kinda situation where your eagerness to please and be controlled by stronger personalities can get you hurt. And Kurt, incidentally."

Blaine knew he must look ashamed, pathetic.

"You know, when I told you the dangers of you being yourself unchecked, I didn't do that **_so you'd start enacting them like I gave you a freaking manual!" _**

Puck visibly reined his temper in again. He sighed and continued more sedately.

"Dammit, Blaine. Check your own responses. If the guy makes you feel overwhelmed get away! Flee, don't bother with manners and shit, search out someone more dominant if Kurt isn't that for you and you can't trust your own resolve yet. Tell Seb-ass-ian to stay away. Get one of his fellow Garglers to do it for you, if you think you can't confront him alone or with Kurt.

Speaking of - tell Hummel you _don't like_ the kid, for fuck's sake! He'll act a lot more self-assured when he doesn't question if you don't wanna secretly bang the douche bag every time you three run into another. This is his first ever relationship with the first openly gay kid he's ever met. As much as he postures, he's not confident about his appeal at all. The haughty superiority act isn't exactly convincing when it comes to this. He fears you 'chose' him _because there wasn't any competition_ to choose against. Now there is. Don't leave him hanging like he is now! You owe him that. Not to mention yourself... Cause I do believe you love him: you two are nauseating together, cavity-inducing really."

Thank god Puck always seemed to have answers for questions Blaine once again didn't even know to ask yet. But-

"How can he think that? He's fabulous! I tell him I love him all the time. We sing to each other every day!"

Puck rolled his eyes and produced gagging sounds. Blaine chose to ignore those in favor of moving the conversation further.

"... And I kinda did. Go to someone I regard as more dominant, I mean."

Blaine managed to meet the other boy's eyes. There was a flash of triumph in Puck's darkening eyes before he reined it back in. Unsurprising really, since Blaine knew he got off on control. Being alpha male over Sebastian probably appealed too: though he doubted Puck saw that boy as any threat. If only _Blaine_ could see it that way also...

"Not really. You jumped cause I called. Not cause you made a decision to remove yourself and acted on it. Next time I'm not gonna be waiting in the wings to rescue you. This was just dumb luck and you three making a spectacle I couldn't overlook from the other side of the café. Next time you're on your own. Or you need to get Kurt to help you."

Puck looked at him sternly.

"You _can't_ just keep sitting there pretending you're a random stranger, waiting for them to fight it out. Be a man. Choose your man and stick with him. It might not be easy – but it _is_ that simple."

He stood up and shrugged his leather jacket on just as Kurt came back with their drinks.

"We're buying Kurt a super-special Xmas gift." _What?_ Before Blaine could question this non-sequitur he continued, "And with these words of wisdom I quit. I already feel like I should charge you serious bucks for motivational speaking and life coaching crap. Doesn't compute with my badass image at all. Don't make me do it again."

Puck grabbed his cup out of Kurt's hand in mid-stride, ignored Kurt's snappy "Thank you for the coffee, Kurt! How thoughtful." and sauntered out. Kurt looked after him, puzzled, before he sat next to Blaine.

"Soooo, what was that about?"

He had known that Kurt wouldn't let it rest. Good thing Puck a) had an impressive read on Kurt despite not spending his free time with him and b) turned out to be a talented liar, able to make up excuses on the fly. Good thing too, that he'd given Blaine one just in case:

"We discussed a Christmas present for someone who shall remain anonymous for now. Puck helps me out with it."

Blaine would now need to find something suitably spectacular to present to Kurt. Something which could conceivably in some way or shape involve Puck. Another point on his growing to-do list... Oh well, if all else failed he'd get something designer Kurt coveted and tell him Puck had gotten it via connections that involved goods falling from trucks. Puck would probably corroborate the charade since it made him sound "badass".

Now he needed to talk to Kurt. He had never thought that his boyfriend might be insecure about Blaine and his own appeal. But now, after Puck had pointed it out - rather vehemently - it was pretty obvious.


	3. Talks and a Reluctant Sex Counselor

Thanks a lot for favs and alerts! Also for your patience while I played in the other sandbox aka **PuckmelTat, **the Puckerman/Hummel-fusion when Kurt's cunning *cough* plan to snag Finn via Carole backfires! Since the **Malleable **chapters are longer I had a hard time to space this one: it was either way too short or much too long and cut at a place that didn't make sense from a narrative point. Next chapter will hopefully be not as long in the making since it's mostly done.

_Stormy and Pan:_ thank you two so much; if I were the blushing type I totally would have, reading your praise.

_Aledda:_ thank you for staying with me and reviewing again! Kurt/Puck + Blaine/Puck and the differences: much is that Kurt's simply not submissive in everyday life (he still has little ideas about his own preferences in the bedroom since he's very inexperienced as of yet as canon indicates) while Blaine _likes_ to obey Puck and trusts him with his submission. Puck currently acts like a mentor/big brother figure to Blaine as well as expecting a certain deference from Blaine (because that suits them both), he doesn't do that with Kurt. And Puck simply likes riling Kurt: he enjoys provoking him, something he wouldn't do with Blaine in this form. Sebastian is his usual (I've ignored his forays into violent crime and psychopathy as of late canon) overbearing, cocky and obnoxious self: but he does sense that Blaine never _really _rebuffs him, which he takes as encouragement...

_Serene80:_ You're making me curious ^_~ Glad you enjoy!

**A/N:** Do I have to warn for 17/18 year old teenagers having (non-graphic) sex lives and hormone overload? Or for Puck's colorful language? Didn't think so.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Blaine might still not be quite ready for the _other_ big talk - Kurt probably wasn't either with the Sebastian-situation occupying his mind. But the least he could do was laying Kurt's fears to rest. He took a deep breath before reaching for Kurt's hand.

"Kurt? I love _you_. Sebastian changes nothing about that. I'm right where I want to be, with the boy I want to be with."

Kurt looked at him- he wasn't quite sure what the emotion was. Relief? Assurance? Shock? Hope? Perhaps it was a mix of all of those. And it was becoming very clear that Puck had been right: Kurt had needed to hear this from him.

"I- I love you too Blaine." With his customary bravado he added, "And of course Sebastian has nothing on me. I knew that! He _reeks_ of desperation, that's never attractive."

Then Kurt looked at their linked hands, visibly steeled himself, and asked, "What about Puck? I know he's straight. And I'm not accusing you of anything." He bit his bottom lip. "But the way you look at him sometimes… like you're- I don't know, attuned to him, his moods. You sometimes- it's like you anticipate what he wants and just do it. And he treats you differently, though I can't really put a finger on it."

"He's my friend. Just my friend, promise. I, uh, may hero-worship him a bit too."

Blaine knew he must look sheepish from Kurt's reluctantly amused but nonetheless relieved face.

"Just a bit? Then it's a pretty obvious bit. Well, I suppose I _can_ admit he has some larger than life charisma. It would be more effective without the gruesome hairdo though. Or with more brains," Kurt sniffed.

Blaine chuckled.

"Agreed about the out of control mohawk. It's terrible what the guy inflicts on his bone structure. But you know, I have him in one of my math classes: he doesn't pay attention, dozes, texts, has convenient migraines or family emergencies getting him out of class... Though when the teacher calls on him he gives the right answer without even having to think about it: it's uncanny. Ask Mike, Tina or Artie if you don't believe me. Mike says his own ACT score is the only one higher than Puck's among the gleeks. He even beat Quinn."

Kurt gaped: his own very good score was 3 points lower than Quinn's who - for all the punk hair, body art and girl gang rebellion and short term refusal to study or attend classes - had actually maintained excellent grades, prepared rigorously for SAT and ACT and had managed correspondingly impressive scores. Kurt's had also been 1 point lower than Rachel's and he'd been ready to stuff his favorite Hermes-scarf into her big gab before Rachel had finally stopped gloating about that (only after he had loudly mused if his "low" score wasn't a hint that he should let her go to New York alone). Or re-do the test just to spite her. Seriously, who cared about 1 point?

"You're joking! _Puck_ has a higher ACT than me? That's insane! It must be the first sign of the apocalypse."

He was _definitely_ going to retake the test! If Puck managed to score higher than Quinn's 31, Kurt would too. At the very least, he'd beat Rachel this time round!

"You'd be shocked about his GPA. It's not 4.0, Puck's too lazy for that but he's _far_ from stupid or getting bad grades. Weirdly he seems to have made a vow to never let on that he's smart on pain of death or something. His AP-classes might as well be matters of national security they way he guards his attendance... It's a shame he's hiding it. Apparently he already got _less_ secretive this year according to Mike but he was still the only one who knew his scores: Puck doesn't talk about them. Though I once overheard him speaking about it with Ms. Corcoran of all people, when she subbed in our class. That was strange..."

"Probably impressing the mother of his bio-baby," Kurt speculated. "They seemed to be close for a while. Maybe he had a crush; I think the "Hot for Teacher"-performance might have been geared towards her..."

"Could be. I know he's been seeing Beth a lot. He showed me photos with her: they were adorable!" he smiled, remembering the proud look on his friend's face when he showed off Beth's pictures on his phone.

Blaine continued, "Anyway, Puck helped me out with something, something huge. I'm very grateful to him, Kurt. I don't know what I would have done without him."

He saw the hurt on Kurt's face and immediately rushed to reassure him.

"I would have come to you, Kurt; you know we talk about everything! But it was a – uh, pretty spontaneous thing and Puck noticed, before me even. I had no clue! And he's something of an expert about it, so to speak… Talking to him really helped me."

Kurt made an incredulous sound and Blaine smiled.

"Honestly! I've wanted to talk about it to you too, actually, now that I've figured things out a bit. But we've been so busy... Somehow it always fell to the side. And maybe I've been a bit of a coward too."

Blaine saw the worry in Kurt's eyes.

"It's nothing bad, Kurt! Really, nothing to worry about. Just... a bit complicated. And we had our plates pretty full already lately, you especially with the NYADA application, the senior presidency, even your dad's campaign. Maybe we could talk about it this weekend? When we have time and can be alone?"

"Alright, I'd like that. It's really nothing terrible though? You promise? You're not dying or moving to Singapore? Or decided to explore heterosexuality with Rachel after all?"

"No, nothing like that! I'm healthy, here and as bent as ever. Possibly more than ever... Really, Kurt, stop worrying. We'll talk later. It'll be fine." He hoped.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure how their talk had gotten this out of hand. There had been the traditional Hudmel family dinner which he had attended too, then Kurt's (step-)parents had gone off somewhere separately, Kurt and Blaine had watched a movie and then, when they had cuddled on Kurt's bed, he had broached the topic that had been on his mind pretty much 247 now. And this time he hadn't chickened out or been super-vague.

But now Kurt was hurt, and defensive (he thought Blaine was accusing him of bullying him into attending McKinley, no matter how much Blaine assured him he hadn't meant it like that) and didn't think he knew Blaine at all.

And Blaine felt like a freak and wished he had never said a word - and wasn't this supposed to have gone very differently? They had always been so good about talking about their relationship, or friendship before that!

Clearly they needed help. Stat. Luckily he knew just the right person. He had told Kurt that they obviously needed outside intervention and that Puck a) knew all about it already and b) was an expert at least on Blaine's part of the equation and c) actually discrete, so Kurt needn't fear any gossip about them making it into the choir room. Kurt hadn't been happy but, with a lack of own ideas, had agreed that it was a sensible approach to involve their fellow gleek. They clearly weren't able to work this out on their own as their hurt and bewildered stalemate of 1.5 hours now proved.

Blaine winced and moved his phone from his ear: Puck's greeting of choice turned out to be a barked "What?"

"Hi Puck, Blaine speaking. I apologize for calling you out of the blue like that. I hope I didn't disturb you?"

Puck grunted into the phone and Blaine chose to take the 'hngh' as a positive affirmation of Puck being free and willing to listen.

Now he just needed to find the words to convey his - or their - problems to Puck. With Kurt listening. Where to start? How should he phrase-

"So, you going to actually like, tell me why you're calling? Or do you want me to play 20 questions?"

"Sorry. I-I told Kurt."

Blaine didn't think he needed to specify _what_ he'd told Kurt. There was only one topic that Blaine needed to address with his boyfriend and that Puck was involved in after all. Puck proved him right.

"Good for you. _And?"_

"We're, uh, hitting some snags. I know it's impolite to ask you to spend even more of your free time on my problems and uh, provide that specialized life coaching you're so good at... But could you come over? Please?"

Silence. More silence. A sigh. Then rustling.

_He's dressing_, raced through Blaine's mind, accompanied by images of said event and the likely amount of muscular tanned body on display during. Then it suddenly hit him what Puck had very probably been doing on a Friday night in a state of undress. It wasn't helping his composure at all. Teenage hormones could be a pain, making themselves known at the most inopportune times Blaine thought, annoyed with himself.

"Where are you kids?"

"At Kurt's."

"'K. Be there in 20," a belt buckle clinked in the background, before a groan from Puck and said belt hitting the floor again could be heard, "oh yeah babe, that's good, take it deeper! Blaine, make it 30 minutes."

He disconnected abruptly. Blaine stared at his phone for a moment, then back at Kurt. He now was privileged to the information that Noah Puckerman's voice during sex got deep and impossibly husky. And not a little bit commanding. Well. There were worse things to know.

"He's coming over. In half an hour," he felt his ears getting hot and he had developed goose bumps, "possibly a bit later."

"Blaine? Are you alright? You're looking flushed," Kurt asked, forgetting his earlier indignation.

Blaine made a hand gesture which according to Kurt's puzzled face failed to convey anything. He'd have to try words then.

"Puck was... occupied."

"Occupied? With wh-? Oh! Oh. You mean _he had sex _while you talked to him just now? Oh my god!"

"Not while. Uh, I don't think... But it, uhm, seemed to get there again at the end when he tried to dress. There seemed to be fellatio involved... Possibly even deep-throating."

Oh dear, why had he said _that?_ Yes, he knew why, he was a normal teenager, in other words - a sex-obsessed one. But still: the thought to mouth filter obviously needed tuning.

They contemplated this in companionable silence for a moment, each envisioning their fellow gleek's toned and tanned body in some state of sex-related undress. They both had a thing for muscles and hunky men. It might make ending up together somewhat ironic since neither of them really fit that bill. But that was life - they worked and adored each other. Regardless of whether they corresponded 100% to each other's image of their ideal wank fantasies or not. There was more to attraction and affection than a certain - if very desirable - body type.

Kurt shared a cautious look with him. Blaine smiled back nervously, a bit embarrassed too. They didn't need to speak to know what the other had just thought about. Or that they both were a bit turned on, despite the less than sexy mood not 5 minutes earlier. And suddenly the atmosphere between them wasn't as tense and fraught anymore. Their previous heated discussions seemed not quite so hurtful or full of voiced and implied accusations. They would be fine. It might take a bit: work, talking, outside help, compromise and simply getting used to it. And now they had half an hour to deal with being horny before their personal kink-advisor would arrive to sort them out in a non-sexual fashion. Might as well make the most of it...

* * *

><p>Puck <em>still<em> didn't know what the hell he was doing, driving to the Hudmel-residence on a Friday night when Finn wasn't even there but over at Rachel's. If he didn't see them sometimes at Temple he'd totally suspect Rachel of having buried her dads under her personal stage in the basement years ago. They seemed to be absent 45 weeks of the year: it was as if they'd decided after Rachel's bat mitzvah they were done with raising her. The Berry "Rachel-shrine" had certainly not been added much to, compared with the over the top documentation of _everything_ Rachel when she had been small... It explained some of Rachel's crazy at least. No such excuses for his own crazy though: he'd just left a reasonably hot, very enthusiastic college girl alone in her bed! Okay, he'd already gotten off twice and had her seeing stars three times, and he wouldn't have stayed the night anyway. But still, there woulda been another go in it for him before bailing...

So what made him leave? Temporary insanity? Blaine having mastered over-the-phone-hypnotism? Puck being a moron? When had he become such a pussy? Yeah, so Blaine was kinda his friend and kinda his boy – but when had he ever put talking about feelings, especially about things he wasn't even responsible for, before sex?

More importantly: when had he become some high school Dan Savage for the kink-challenged or orientation-flustered?

Was he giving off some kinda "Hey, unload your sexual woes on me!"-vibe? If so, he needed to stop that shit. Seriously, when had people started to mistake sex-_shark_ for sex-_counselor_?

First had been Santana with her lesbian freak outs. (He still thought she was more like bi, but it wasn't his problem or call, thank fuck.) And yeah, he got that she couldn't have talked to Brit about it. And everyone else hated her, with reason. But still, whoever thought Santana was super-tough was a moron: she could dish but wasn't good at taking her lumps. She was freaking terrified of Sue Sylvester to the point of slapping herself in the face with poultry and lost hallway brawls with Q, for fuck's sake! She cared a lot about what people said and thought about her and then loathed herself for it. And if he'd gotten a buck for every time she had been in tears when she'd gotten into "I love Brit, but I really can't..." or "why did she leave me for Wheeeeels? Puck, am I that bad in bed? Reassure me!" he, well, he wouldn't be a millionaire but at least he'd be some video games richer. He could have freaking scheduled her weekly break-downs!

Then Brit had come to him. Because what Santana did, Brit did too. And he had to listen to the same crap from the other perspective but with a lot more WTF-arguments and meandering thoughts that either involved Sir Tuddington (and, damn, that cat wasn't just morbidly obese but creepy: he might not be able to read Brit's diary, but he _totally_ could suck people's life force away with the power of his evil stare) or mythical animals or motocross analogies. The one upside was that Brit-Brit wasn't prone to crying fits like the other star-crossed lesbo lover and totally game to finish their "sessions" with sex. Something about 'different plumbing'? Whatever, it was cool.

_Then_ had come Lauren and he wasn't even going to think about that train-wreck. And she had seemed so badass and self-confident! Why the hell couldn't people just come out and _say_ what they wanted? Instead of becoming passive-aggressive (or in her case aggressive-aggressive and super-bitchy, at least she hadn't been totally unoriginal) and deflecting like crazy when not binge-eating or writing "Edward/Jacob dom Bella-who-gained-some-weight after wrestling with her"-fanfic. At least the extended chase had been fun and provided distraction from his shitty life after he had lost Be-, yeah Puck, _not_ going to think about that.

By the time Finn had come around to ask him for advice on condom-brands he'd had it up to here. Google, asshat! So, yeah, he might have been kind of a douche. But it wasn't his fault that Finn was a naïve moron who believed any shit! As if Puck went bareback regularly with his number of hook-ups, for STD-reasons alone! Nobody looked hotter with the clap or syphilis, not even Pucksaurus. Nor did he want a repeat of another Beth before he was like 30 and ready to actually like _be_ a dad, a real one... Not to mention anal was nasty without rubbers or very extensive prep. But he really didn't want to be roped into the insanity that was the Finn-Rachel pairing, _again,_ so he'd just spouted some crap and sent the nervous sex-starved giant on his merry way.

When Guinness McIrish had sidled up to him during rehearsals for the lamest gang fight ever, looking shy and mumbling something with his accent getting thicker by the second, Puck had snapped. He'd growled that maybe Bernardo would mix up stage knife and his switchblade and accidentally stab a completely random Irish Jet instead of Mike. Yeah, he'd felt a bit bad about that one. Boy had looked terrified. He'd sorted it out later and even apologized. The kid now believed Puck had a phobia about being confided in and had promised to never try again. And was really touched that _Puck_ honored him by confiding his crippling phobia: knowledge Rory would totally take to the grave with him... Or to Ireland. Hey - whatever worked!

He could just _feel_ Sam itching to talk about how he could best steal Mercedes from Shane and asking for tips to stay alive after. Puck had made it a point to mention none too subtly that Shane was totally his bro to head Sam right off. Let someone else have this one.

And now: Blaine. And, okay, that had been Puck opening the can of worms. So he couldn't blame anybody else. But he thought it'd be a short-term thing: point things out, move on, hasta no vista baby. But somehow it hadn't worked that way. Blaine had stuck.

Correction, now apparently it was Blaine _and_ Kurt. Super. Next week should have him talking Shue and Ms. P through their first time, probably while dispensing fucktons of sanitizer throughout – or couple-therapying the increasingly co-dependent "I've got nothing going for me but yoooouuuu! Let's sing a song about it while bawling!"-Finchel if the trend continued.

Thank fuck that at least Mike was a true bro and totally able to manage his own shit with Tina! Those two were like his happy place in glee-couple terms.

And people did this stuff voluntarily? Their whole life, like working? No wonder the suicide rate among therapists was so high! He could totally emphasize. It was probably their only way out - other than ending up as mass-murderers, spree-killing their charges…

Suffice to say, Puck wasn't amused. He'd get in, sort them out and they damn well better cooperate or he was gonna hold Hummel's insane cloth collection hostage while flicking his lighter.


End file.
